


Welcome to the Dollhouse

by layr



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Action Figures, Dolls, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layr/pseuds/layr
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn, an action figure, fends off the advances of Ken dolls while awaiting the release of his Padawan's action figure.
Relationships: Ken Dolls/Qui-Gon Jinn (unrequited), Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Welcome to the Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 1999 - baby's first fanfic!

Waiting wasn't easy, despite what he'd said to his padawan about patience so many times. If only he'd known how long he'd have to wait; if only he had some kind of word; if only he could stop thinking of him day and night. Particularly night. Nights were the worst, as he was overcome by loneliness and a longing that too many others were too willing to try to slake. He could have lain with one of the Kens -- or with two: they'd taken to offering themselves in pairs lately, arms draped around each others shoulders, all sweet smiles and slender limbs and perfect skin. He'd have had to have been made of stone not to have been at least a little tempted -- but their blandly smiling china-blue eyes reminded him, endlessly, of other blue eyes -- eyes that changed, eyes that sparkled amusement or flashed defiance or burned passion. Yes, he could have lain with one of the Kens, but he could never have loved one, and a Jedi did not debase himself with loveless coupling. The skin he wanted to touch was more beautiful to him, if less flawless; burned by harsh suns and scarred from battles and marked, in hidden ways, by his own hands, at times. He wondered how long his padawan had carried the bruises from the last time they'd been together. He wondered, for the thousandth time, when he would see him, touch him, again.

When the box came, before it was even opened, the Kens despaired; they knew any chance they might have had with him was over. They knew it even before they saw him struggling to free his padawan, gently undoing the restraints that held him inside, finally taking his hand and leading him, still a little stunned, out into the light. They knew it as soon as they saw his eyes, deepest blue, reflecting those of his padawan; they knew it when they saw the way the two touched, strength on strength and yet utterly tender. The Kens sighed and retreated; it wouldn't have mattered if they'd stayed, and they knew it. They may as well have become invisible the moment that one appeared.


End file.
